


March Words 20: Silky

by Siriusstuff



Series: March Words [20]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, BAMF Stiles, Drabble, Emissary Stiles Stilinski, Established Relationship, M/M, Mates, Wolf Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 00:36:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14032293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusstuff/pseuds/Siriusstuff
Summary: In the aftermath of battle, Stiles and Derek gets some rest.





	March Words 20: Silky

**Author's Note:**

> For day 20 of the March Words prompt list: https://inkandblade.tumblr.com/post/171412546721/drabble-me-march
> 
> The word is "silky."

Sparks didn’t fly as Stiles stroked the wolf’s soft ears, the battle over.

He smiled sleepily at his snoring partner in love and warfare, who’d been too exhausted to shift back to human.

Somewhere in the Preserve a few trees still smoldered, collateral damage after two lightning bolts incinerated the invading alpha and his second, sending all others fleeing.

Soon not an alpha or hunter would dare face Derek Hale, his pack or his emissary and mate.

Until then a good nap was welcome. Curling around Derek, Stiles kept his fingers raking through black fur till he too fell asleep.


End file.
